I'll Be
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Her worried eyes met his, and he knew what that worried look meant. At barely 17, he was going to be a father. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places or... anything, really._

_Hello, lovies!_

_Got another one for you. I promise, this one will be much happier than Can't Walk Away Now. I think most of you think anything is happier than Can't Walk Away Now. __This one will grow as long as the reviews keep coming, or until I think it has gotten too long. So sit back, enjoy, and review._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco held his breath. He was waiting for her to come out of the girls bathroom. She had been a bit worried, and had managed to find a spell that worked kind of like a Muggle pregnancy test. He began pacing, cursing himself for not remebering the contraceptive spells.<p>

He heard footsteps, and turned to see her walking out of the bathroom. Her worried eyes met his, and he could see that she had been crying. He stared, the weight of his actions hitting him like a cannon ball. He knew what that worried look meant.

At barely 17, he was going to be a father.

Her father would be furious. She was his world; he gave her everything. Draco could already hear the venom his own father would spew once he found out. His mother would be so disappointed.

"What do we do now," she asked, her voice hoarse from crying. He stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll have to grow up fast," he whispered. "I'll be right here for you, Luna. You know that." He stroked her curly blond hair.

"What about our parents," she choked out. He sighed.

"I imagine they won't be happy," he answered. "Mine will probably disown me all together." He could feel her trembling in his arms, and he pulled back to see that she was crying again. "Luna, don't cry, love. It'll be okay, I promise." Her bright blue eyes met his silver gaze.

"Father's going to be so disappointed," she sobbed. "I just know he will. He'll be so hurt!" He wiped away her tears, whispering soothing words to her.

"Luna, he won't be," he reassured. "You're his everything. He'll be shocked at first, true, but in the end, he'll be happy for us. You'll see." She sniffed as she searched his face.

"You really think so," she asked. He nodded.

"If he really is as kind as you say, then he'll forgive you," he murmured. "He might hate my guts, but he can't stay mad at you forever." She wrapped her arms around his torso, and he did the same, holding her against him.

"Don't leave me, Draco," she pleaded quietly. "I need you, now more than ever." He kissed her golden head.

"I won't," he vowed. "I'll always be here for you."

* * *

><p>He sipped on the cup of tea in his hands. They had already told his parents, which, as he predicted, did not go well. Narcissa was stunned, and Draco could tell she wasn't sure if she should jump for joy or throw something at him. Lucius, on the other hand, was absolutely furious. Draco didn't mind one bit if his father insulted him, but when his verbal attacks were aimed at the already nervous Luna, Draco drew the line. He found the strength to stand up to the enraged man and flat told his father that he would not insult the poor girl.<p>

Now he sat, with Luna to his right, trying to find the right words so that they could avoid the same reaction from Xenophilius. Draco knew that if her father didn't approve, Luna would terminate the pregnancy. He had already begged her, after the explosive situation with Lucius, to wait until they got her father's reaction.

"So, what is it you were wanting to speak to me about, my child," Xenophilius began, looking at Luna with an expression of pure fatherly pride. Draco could see her begin to tremble as she covered her mouth, and he reached for her hand. Xenophilius' face went from pride to concern, and his gaze met Draco's. The platnium haired boy swallowed.

"This isn't easy to say, Mr. Lovegood," he began, "but..." He lost his nerve, looking away quickly.

"She's pregnant," the older man finished. Draco nodded, too ashamed to look at the man face to face. "Are your parents aware, son?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "They aren't pleased about it, sir."

_They threw me out, and now I have nowhere to for your grandchild to live._

"I can't say that I am pleased about it, myself," Xenophilius continued, "but the fact that you are here with her speaks volumes for yourself, young man. I trust that you will not let my daughter go through this alone, and that pleases me." Draco looked up to see that the man's eyes were glistening. "How much do you love my Luna?"

"I'd die for her, Mr. Lovegood," Draco answered. He could feel Luna's fingers tighten around his. Xenophilius nodded.

"Both of you can stay here until you can find a place of your own to call home," he stated. "Just promise to take care of her." Draco smiled as tears stung his eyes.

"I will, Mr. Lovegood," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Wow. You guys are fast. Two reviews overnight.<em>

_Here's the next chapter. Sit back, enjoy, and review._

_Love,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco scrubbed at the dishes in the sink, while Luna relaxed in their bedroom upstairs. It had been two months since they had broke the news to Xenophilius, and Draco had taken to doing the housework himself to repay the man's kindness. He had told Luna to relax as much as possible, despite how active she was used to being. He smiled at the thought of having a child with her. She had her quirks, but that's what made her beautiful.<p>

He had just put the last dish away when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He shifted his gaze to see Luna, doubled over and groaning in pain. He ran to her and gently grasped her arms.

"You okay, Luna," he asked, slightly alarmed. "I told you to rest."

"I know," she replied, her bright blue eyes meeting his, "but my stomach started hurting, and it's only gotten worse." She closed her eyes and gasped in pain. He glanced at her stomach.

His heart stopped when he saw a strange, dark red liquid running down her leg.

"Luna, what's that on your leg," he questioned, close to panic. She followed his gaze. He could feel her trembling in his grasp.

"I don't know," she answered. "Draco, what's happening?" He scooped her into his arms.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out," he reassured, apparating them to St. Mungo's. He walked through the doors and went strait to the desk. "She's pregnant, her stomach's hurting, and she's got blood running down her leg."

The next thing he knew was chaos. Luna was taken from his arms and rushed away so they could check on the baby. They wanted him to wait, but she grabbing his hand and wouldn't let go. They reluctantly let him go with her. The dou stared at the screen as a nurse performed and ultrasound. Draco's nervousness intensified as he noticed that the image he saw only a few days ago was not there this time.

Finally, the nurse found the baby. They watched, all ears straining to hear a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," the nurse began, "but the baby's gone." Luna covered her mouth as the nurse left the room. Draco stared at the monitor, still trying to process what he was just told. His child, their child, was dead. Before it even had the chance to live. Their child wasn't strong enough. Was there something wrong with his seed that caused this?

He snapped out of his grief by the sound of Luna crying. He wiped away her tears as he held her close, trying as hard as he could to sooth her pain.

"I'm right here, Luna, it's okay," he whispered. "It's not your fault, love." He shut his mouth, realizing he really didn't know what to say. How could he comfort her when he had no clue how she really felt? She was the one who was carrying the child, not him. He held her and rocked her gently.

"How are we going to tell Father," she asked once she regained her composure. "He was so excited." He kissed her head.

"I don't know, Luna," he murmured. He had to figure out a way to tell both Xenophilius and his own mother. Narcissa had finally accepted that she was about to be a grandmother, and, from what she told Draco, had given Lucius a piece of her mind.

Now, there was nothing to be excited about. All his dreams as a father were gone.

* * *

><p>He sat on the edge of the bed. It had only been two weeks since they found out about Luna's miscarrage. She had not moved from the bed since he had brought her home. She had barely eaten, having to be coaxed into accepting some soup from Draco. Xenophilius had taken the news with grace, although Draco could tell that he was grieving the life that never was. Draco had wrote his mother, explaining to her what had happened. He was shocked when the reply was written in his father's handwriting. Draco had even went back to the manor upon his father's request. Lucius had apologized for his actions, and assured Draco that he and Luna were welcome to return to the manor at any time.<p>

_But how can I return when she won't even eat?_

He reached for her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Love, you can't sit like this forever," he whispered. "Your father's getting worried about you. I'm worried about you. I know you're hurting; I am, too. But it won't do to stay in bed for the rest of your life." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I want you back, Luna. I want the girl who went searching for Nargles in every corner back." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Luna. Please, don't do this to us." He stood and made his way down the stairs.

"She still won't move," Xenophilius intoned as Draco stepped into the kitchen. The younger man shook his head.

"I don't know what to do," he sighed. "I'm not used to seeing her like this." A cup of tea appeared before him, and he graciously took a sip.

"She did the same thing when her mother died," Xenophilius stated. Draco met his gaze.

"Really," he questioned. The older man nodded.

"It might not be the best way to deal with her emotions," he explained, "but it works for her. She'll be back to normal on her own good time." Draco nodded his understand and sipped on his tea. "Do you still love her, son?"

"Would I still be here if I didn't," he answered. "I couldn't walk away now if it saved my life." Xenophilius smiled.

"It's good to hear that," he praised. "Go to her. She needs you, more than you know." Draco nodded and stood silently. He went to their bedroom and sat next to her on the bed. She had drifted to sleep in his absence. He gently brushed a curl out of her face.

"Your father said you'd snap out of this when you feel ready," he murmured, "and I trust him on that. It hurts to see you like this. Try and come back to me, to your father. We miss you." He traced her slender fingers. "I met up with Father a few days ago. He feels horrible about the way he treated us. He wants to apologize to you, Luna. He wants to make everything right." He lightly kissed her temple. "I love you, Luna Lovegood, and I always will." He stood and changed into his pajamas, then slid under the covers and pulled her sleeping form close to him. He inhaled her scent and was soon in a deep, peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>To quote Alphadoggg:<em>

_"With the first chapter; the news of the baby and Draco responsibly manning up, I gave you my heart and trusted you with it. With the second chapter, you have taken my heart in your hands, and you've CRUSHED IT MERCILESSLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME."_

_That's what makes a tradgedy, a tradgedy. I can assure you, Draco and Luna would be throwing hexes my way. Actually, the whole cast probably would. Even sweet old Fred and George._

_This chapter, things will get a bit spicy. Hopefully the spicyness will make up for all the tears shed over the last chapter. :) You guys know what to do._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to the feeling of something warm and wet around his manhood. Before he could analyze it, he felt a tongue run over the sensative nerve on the underside of his cock. He closed his eyes and gasped with pleasure. A hand cupped his balls, and he whimpered for more. His figers closed around his wand, and he aimed for the door.<p>

"_Mufliato,_" he squeaked. He finally lifted his head and investigate who was driving his senses wild.

Bright blue eyes stared at him, framed by platnium curls. He watched as her face moved up and down the length of his shaft.

"Luna," he gasped questioningly.

He moaned and dropped his head back to the pillows as she flicked her tongue along his engorged member. He gave up thinking; the pleasure was replacing every rational thought he had. He grabbed at the sheets, trying to hold back his release. Within a few minutes, her minstrations drove him over the edge, and his hips bucked with his orgasm. He whimpered as he floated down from his climax, the sound of her swallowing reaching his ears. He felt her pull away from him, then she was next to him, sliding an arm across his chest.

"You're back to normal," he panted, putting an arm around her. "You're you again." She nodded.

"I couldn't take hearing you beg anymore," she whispered. "You and Father needed me." He kissed her, tasting his cum on her lips.

"It was you who need me, Luna," he countered softly. "Your father and I were simply waiting." She smiled. "My father would like to personally apologize to you, for everything. He feels so horrible, Luna, you have no clue." She burrowed her head under his chin.

"Maybe tomorrow," she murmured. "Right now, I just want to lay right here in your arms. It feels so safe here, Draco." He smiled and kissed her forhead.

"I love you, Luna," he whispered before dozing off.

* * *

><p>He marched towards the gates of the manor, holding her hand. They had already spent most of the morning drinking tea with Xenophilius. Now they had come to speak with Lucius and Narcissa. Draco could feel Luna's anxiety, and he leaned down to kiss her.<p>

"Don't worry, love," he soothed. "They've calmed down quite a bit now." He smiled. "Mother might just hug you, who knows." She giggled as he reached for the wrought iron gate and pulled it open. They stepped through and were barely past the hedges when his mother came running out the front door. She first hugged Draco, then turned to Luna and hugged her. Draco looked up to see Lucius standing in the doorway.

This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>"We should let your friends know that we're together," Draco stated. They had spoken with his parents, and after the emotional conversation, Draco and Luna decided to enjoy the rest of the day sitting by the creek near her house. It was a beautiful day. Why waste it?<p>

"I know," she murmured in reply. "I just worry about how they'll take it." Draco gently squeezed her hand.

"I won't let them drive me away from you," he reassured. "You're the only girl in the world for me." She smiled.

"You know Ginny will probably try and hex you to death," she pointed out. He nodded.

"Then lets go ahead and get her out of the way," he stated, rising to his feet. He could see the confused expression on her face. "She'll be the one who will take it the worst. If we start with her, everyone else will be easy to deal with." She sat up and bit her lip.

"Well, everyone is getting together tonight," she began, "at the Leaky Cauldron." Her eyes met his. "Maybe we could go head and deal with all of them." He chuckled.

"Timing couldn't be better, love," he cooed, holding out a hand to her. She smiled and grasped his waiting hand, and they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He gently squeezed her fingers as they entered. The duo started towards a table in the corner, only to have Neville stand up, grab Draco's arm, and drag him out the back door.

"Time to talk, Malfoy," the Gryffindor spat. "What did you do with Luna for two weeks?" Draco stood and glared at the dark-haired boy.

"Why does it matter to you, Longbottom," he snapped.

"Cause she wrote me every week," Neville answered. "She told me that she was pregnant. She begged me not to tell the others. Suddenly, I hear nothing for two weeks. What did you do to Luna?" Draco bit his tongue and looked away.

"She'd kill me if I told you," he muttered.

"That doesn't answer my question, scumbag," Neville barked. Draco's eyes met Neville's. Draco let down his emotional wall; he had been holding in the grief for the whole two weeks.

"She lost the baby, okay," he half-sobbed. Neville's face softened, but the damage had already been done. Draco couldn't stop the tears as they fell down his face, making it clear to the taller man that the loss of the child had hurt him as well. He trudged over to a bench and sat down. He felt the bench sag as Neville sat next to him. They both sat in silence for a few moments.

"If I had known, Malfoy," Neville began apologetically. "I didn't mean to push you like that." Draco nodded.

"You were worried about Luna," he choked out. "I can't blame you." He stared at the ground. "To be honest, I needed that push. I've been trying too hard to stay strong, for Luna's sake." He felt Neville's hand on his shoulder.

"You really do love her, don't ya?" Draco nodded. "You know she loves you, right?" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Despite everything I've done, she somehow sees something in me worth loving," he whispered.

"Hell, Malfoy, you make her happy," Neville began. "Truely happy, not some bullshit forced crap. She acts more normal when you're around. You have mended every wound she's ever had." Draco sighed.

"I couldn't save the baby," he muttered forlornly. Neville squeezed his shoulder.

"Did you have an idea of who the father was?" A small, choking sound passed Draco's lips. "I'm not suggesting that she was sleeping around, but you never know how some people-"

"I was the father," Draco croaked. "I know this is going to sound paranoid, but I can gurantee you that I was the only man she was with. I had everyone and anyone watching her. I didn't want her to get hurt." Neville removed his hand as Draco began to tremble. "I can't help but wonder if the baby died because of me. Maybe the Malfoy line isn't that perfect. Maybe there's some flaw that-"

"Don't go blaming yourself," Neville cut in. "It was beyong your control, mate. Just be there for Luna. I'm sure she isn't handling it well at all." Draco sniffed and nodded his head. The two men rose to go back into the pub.

"Hey, Neville," Draco began. "Since it looks like we'll be dealing with each other for the rest of our lives, why don't we drop the whole last-name crap? We're not in school anymore." Neville smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>I see that some of you are pleased with the last chapter. I figured it was about time Neville and Draco became buddies.<em>

_I was asked to make sure Ginny doesn't hex Draco's face. If Ginny is anything like her mother, Draco's face should be the last thing anyone should worry about. *hint, hint* But don't fret. She won't do too much damage._

_So, here is the next chapter. The Duel of the Dragons. Enjoy._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>The two men entered the pub and started towards the table. Draco could see Ginny and Cho Chang saying something to Luna, something that was clearly irritating the blond. Draco was about to speed up when he felt Neville's hand on his shoulder again. He turned his head to see the other man shaking his. They neared the table, and Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco.<p>

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," she growled before storming towards the door. Draco glanced at Cho before looking at Luna.

"She's not thrilled about you and Luna," Cho began. "She wants to duel you. Her conditions." Draco shook his head.

"I'll humor her on the duel," he answered, "but if she thinks I'll leave if she wins, she's delusional." He could see Cho's surprised face in his peripheral vision, and turned to face her.

"It's a long story, Cho," Luna's soft voice cut in. "Let's get Ginny calmed down first." She stood and grasped Draco's hand. The four of them joined Ginny outside. The red looked absolutely furious.

_She won't make me leave Luna. I won't let her._

Draco snorted challengingly at Ginny.

"I pick the location, I pick the conditions," she snapped.

"You can pick the location, but any conditions are useless," he hissed.

"Let's just get this over with," Neville piped in. Draco and Ginny nodded before the group joined their hands into one huge fist and apparated away. Draco was just climbing to his feet before he was hit with a hex. His stomach felt as though it had been split open, and he doubled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"GINNY," he heard Luna scream.

"He wasn't even ready to start," Cho scolded.

"Do you really think he wouldn't have done the same thing," Ginny barked. Draco felt a pair of arm encircling him, and he opened his eyes to see Luna's tear-streaked face.

"Don't cry, Luna," he whispered. "I'll be fine." He could barely make out Neville's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Draco, I'm telling you this to prepare you," Cho began gently. "You're stomach is pouring blood. I've got the stuff to heal you but it's gonna hurt." He closed his eyes and rested his head against Luna's trembling shoulder.

"Just do what you have to do," he gasped. He heard the sound of a cork being pulled out of the top of a bottle, then Luna began to whimper. "Luna, don't worry. I'll be just fine, I promise."

"Get ready," Cho warned. He braced himself just as he felt little drops of fluid his his stomach. He gasped, but gritted his teeth at the sound of Luna's quiet sobs. Before he knew it, the pain was gone. "Okay. Just take it easy for a bit, Draco."

"Is he ready to fight yet," Ginny screeched. Draco grinned and forced himself to his feet.

"Draco," Luna whined. He leaned down and kissed her.

"She won't stop until I duel her," he murmured. "I'll be careful, love." She smiled at him, and he smiled back before straightening up and facing the red-haired girl. He grasped the hilt of his wand.

"Okay, guys," Neville called. "In three, two, one, DUEL!"

Draco snatched his wand out of his pocket and aimed at the girl. "_Expelliarmus!_" He grinned as she stopped her feet in fury.

"You no good, dirty rotten ferret," she shouted.

"At least you aren't in any physical pain," he taunted. "The only thing that's even bruised is your ego." She stomped towards him, and in a show of nobility and defiance, he held her wand out to her. She stopped and stared at him.

"Told ya he's different," Neville intoned.

"If you were trying to make me leave Luna, it wouldn't have worked," Draco explained. "I promised her that I would never leave her, and I plan on keeping that promise." Ginny crossed her arms and snorted.

"And when did you make that promise," she hissed. He turned to Luna, and she nodded. He turned back to the youngest Weasley.

"A little over a month ago," he answered softly, "when I found out that she was pregnant." He could hear Cho gasp, and Ginny turned to Neville.

"When you plan on telling us," she snapped.

"When Luna was ready," he answered. Ginny whirled to Draco again.

"So," she growled, "when will get to meet the baby." Draco let his shoulders drop a bit.

"You won't," he whispered. "We lost the baby." He heard Luna sob, and he turn to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her tears soaked into his shirt.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny mutter. "Luna, I'm so sorry." She lifted her head as Draco gently brushed the curls from her face.

"It's okay, Ginny," she murmured. "You didn't know. None of you did." Draco kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Cho asked, almost pleadingly. Draco lifted his gaze to her.

"She wouldn't move for two weeks," he replied. "I had to coax her into eating at least once a day." His silver eyes turned to Ginny. She looked guilty, almost as though it was her fault the baby didn't make it.

"I'll take Luna so she can talk to Cho," Neville whispered in Draco's ear. "You and Ginny need to work this out." Draco nodded and released his hold on Luna. Soon, it was just him and the red head.

"Draco, I didn't," she began, but faltered. "I didn't know that... If she had only..."

"Ginny," he stated firmly. Her eyes met his. "She only told Neville cause she was afraid of how you would react, which you did so just as she had predicted. After the way I've treated you and your brothers, I don't blame you one bit for being angry. But let's try to be civil, for Luna's sake." He felt himself slipping down the emotional slide again. "She's been through enough, don't you think?" Ginny nodded.

"As long as she's happy and you treat her right, I won't hex you to death," she muttered. He smiled.

"Let's go find the others and grab something to eat," he offered. "I'm starving right now."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I'm disappointed in you guys. :( I'm just going to have to punish you for that.<em>

_This chapter is going to have a big sad in it. Hearts will be broken. Just preparing you. Please review, or this will be the last chapter, and I'd hate to end it here._

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco laid in the grass, staring at Luna as they laid at the bank of the creek near her house. They had grown closer since his duel with Ginny, even though he had went back to living in the manor. They had become more cautious in their sexual endeavors, remembering contraceptive charms everytime the mood struck.<p>

Which, looking into her eyes, was now.

He rolled over on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. She slid her hands over his chest before resting them on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He reached for the hem of her dress and began tugging it up towards her waist.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered between kisses. "Just do it already." He grinned and rubbed her through the damp crotch of her panties. "Please!"

Just as he was about to push the fabric out of the way, a loud boom resonated over the field. He jumped to his feet, terrified of what that explosion could mean.

"I think that came from your house," he stated, pulling her to her feet and taking off at a swift jog. He could hear her just feet behind him. He began to pray that he was wrong, that her house would be just fine.

His heart sank when they topped the hill.

"Father," she screeched, running towards the burning house. Draco grabbed her arm to stop her. "My father's in there! He needs my help!"

"Luna, don't," he instructed. "He's gone, Luna. There's no way he could survive that!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and began pulling her back. She fough against him, determined to help her father.

"I can't leave him there," she screamed. "FATHER!" Draco apparated them away, to the forest just south of the manor. He held her as she cried.

"Luna, I'm sorry, love," he soothed. "There's nothing we could have done." She pushed him away and stood, her face contorted with anger.

"Liar," she shouted. "I could have saved him!" He stood and looked at her.

"He was already gone," he explained. "It would have been suicide to try and save him."

"No he wasn't," she snapped, tears still streaming down her face. "I could have gotten him out!"

"Luna," he began.

"You don't understand," she sobbed. "He was all I had left! Now, thanks to you, he's gone too!" She stared at him, and he knew she was waiting for him to respond. But he couldn't. He knew, with her in the emotional state she was in, that nothing he could say would make her feel any better. "I'm going back. Maybe I can still save him."

"Luna, please," he pleaded, reaching for her arm again. She stepped back and apparated away, leaving him there to deal with his guilt. He sighed and made his way to the manor. He swiftly walked to his room, locking the door behind him.

_I should probably warn Neville._

He sat at his desk and began to scribble a note on a piece of parchment.

_Xenophilius is dead._

_Luna's furious with me._

_Please respond ASAP._

He rolled it into a scroll and tied it to his owl, Tama. He carried the bird onto the balcony and let it fly, hoping he would know where to find Neville, Draco then turned around, flopped onto his bed, and mourned for the man he had hoped to one day call his father-in-law.

* * *

><p>He awoke hours later to the sound of something pecking at his window. Tama had returned, with a reply tied to his leg. Draco scrambled to the window and let the owl in, then untied the note.<p>

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks. We can talk in length there._

Draco wasted no time walking out the door and apparating to Hogsmead. He made a bee-line for the Three Broomsticks, only to see Neville waiting outside for him.

"Draco," he greeted.

"Neville, I messed up," Draco began as they walked in.

"Tell me what happened first," Neville stated. "Then I'll decide if I think you've messed up or not." They sat at a booth in the far corner, and Draco spilled his heart out to the Gryffindor. He told him about hearing the explosion, about running over the hill to see the Lovegood house in flames, about apparating him and Luna away to keep her from trying to save her deceased father. By the time Draco had finished his story, he was close to tears again. Neville stared at him.

"I don't think you messed up, mate," he explained. "I think she's in denial. She doesn't want to accept that her father's dead, and she doesn't see that you stopping her basically saved her life." Draco shook his head.

"But I didn't stop her from going back," Draco half-sobbed, "and now she might be hurt, or..." He bit his lip, unable to say what he was thinking.

"If she was dead, we would know," Neville soothed. "Plus, I got a note from Ginny about the same time I got your note. Luna's staying there for a while." Draco head snapped up.

"Please tell me Ginny isn't mad at me," he pleaded. Neville shook his head.

"She knows Luna's just talking out of her head," he said. "Once she calms down a bit, she'll apologize. I'm sure of it." Draco sighed and took a sip of the Butterbeer before him.

"How long before she does, though," he inquired. Neville shrugged.

"Depends, mate." Draco began to tremble.

"I need her," he whispered. "I know it sounds stupid and mushy, but I really do need her. She's everything I'm not, and I need that." Neville patted his shoulder, causing the blond to look up.

"She need you too, Draco," he muttered. "More than you realize. I'll write you when she calms down some. You'll be able to apologize to her soon enough." Draco reached into his pocked and pulled a picture out. He stared at it for a moment.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>A week later, Draco was awoken by another owl pecking at his window. He let the owl in, gave it a treat after untying the scroll on it's leg, and sent it on it's way. He unrolled the scroll to see Neville's handwriting.<p>

_Draco,_

_She's calmer now. She feels horrible, and she's scared that you're mad at her. __Now's the perfect time to apologize. Meet her at the Burrow._

_Neville_

Draco smiled before running towards the front door. He grabbed his broom out of the garden shed in the back and bolted towards the Burrow. He couldn't wait to see Luna's face, to hear her voice. He had missed her terribly, crying himself to sleep and making his mother worry.

He landed smoothly at the Burrow and marched towards the house.

"May a humble young man enter the house of the Weasley's," he announced as he neared, knowing Mrs. Weasley would blush. He stopped moving just in time to miss a dungbomb, and looked up to see Fred and George grinning down at him. He smiled. "Nice try!" He stepped over the mess and approached the door.

"Come in, come in," Molly ushered, fixing him a cup of tea. "Poor Luna. She was so worried that you wouldn't come. She said something about being so cruel to you when her father..." She looked at him and smiled. "Well, let's just say she feels so guilty about all that." He smiled as he took a sip.

"Believe me, Mrs. Weasley, I've felt equally as guilty," he responded. "Is she upstairs?"

"Third floor, the door that has Ginny's name on it," she answered. He gave her a peck on the cheek and darted up the stairs. He found the door she had spoke of and gently knocked.

"Come in," Ginny's voice replied. He opened the door and stepped in, his eyes instantly focusing on Luan's shocked face.

"Hello, Ginny, Luna," He greeted. "Ginny, may I have a moment alone with my girlfriend?" He could see Luna blush at his words.

"Of course," Ginny responded happily. She walked past him and closed the door behind her. He put a silencing charm on it before approaching his romantic interest.

"Luna," he murmured.

"Draco, don't," she whispered. "After how I acted when..." He pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care about any of that," he soothed. "I've missed you so much, Luna. I really have." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do have to ask," she began softly. "Why did you stop me?" He pulled back and look her in the eye.

"There are so many reasons," he answered. "He was already gone, love. Someone had to of caused that explosion, probably thinking no one would hear it. That's the first reason. Secondly, you would have died if you had went near it. The heat alone would have killed you. Lastly..." He bit his lip as tears invaded his vision once again. "I need you, Luna. You complete me, you really do. I can't live without you, and I don't even want to try." He closed his eyes as her hand caressed his cheek.

"Why didn't you just say so then," she asked. He rested his head against hers.

"You were so grief-stricken, Luna," he choked out. "I wanted to, but it would have only made things worse." His lips met hers, and he moaned into her mouth. She tasted just as sweet as he remembered, like honey on a summers day.

"Take me home, Draco," she pleaded. "To the manor. Take me home." He kissed her again, and promised himself that he would never stop kissing her.

"I will, Luna," he vowed. "I'll always be ready to take you home."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Even though I shouldn't, here's another chapter. I'm sure all of you are wondering what picture Draco could possibly be carrying around in his pocket. That will be revealed soon, I promise.<em>

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes fluttered open as he awoke. He felt something move in his arms, and looked to see that he was holding Luna. He smiled. It had only beek a week since her father's death, but she seemed to be coping very well. He gently rose and went to stand at the window. He spotted the picture he carried around sitting on his desk, and he gently grasped it, staring at it forelornly.<p>

"Draco," Luna's voice called. He looked up to see that she was awake, and staring at him with a curious expression on her face. "What picture are you looking at?" He smiled and set it face down on his desk.

"It's nothing, love," he lied, going back to the bed and putting his arms around her. "Did you sleep well?" She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Of course I did," she answered. "Should we get dressed and go down stairs? Breakfast is probably being served by now." He nodded and watched as she rose and began to shed her pajamas. Her naked body before him affected him in so many ways.

"How about a different kind of breakfast, love," he whispered. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"What do mean by that, darling," she teased. He smirked and stood, shedding his boxers as he did. He pulled her flush body against his and kissed her, making his intetions known. Her nipples brushed against his skin, causing his manhood to twitch. He broke the kiss and began nibbling on her neck.

"You know good and well what I mean," he growled, whispering a quick contraceptive charm. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed, still marking her with gentle bites here and there. He laid her across the king sized bed and began to gently kiss her breast. Her body arched under him.

"Draco," she breathed. He slid his hands down her sides, then towards the heat between her legs. His finger gently rubbed her clit. She bucked under him. "Draco!" He grinned against her breast. He slid a finger into her to see if she was ready for him.

She was dripping. She was more than ready. She wanted him, there was no doubt about it.

He pulled his finger out and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, tenderly he slid into her, groaning as he did. She felt like heaven, and she was the only girl who made him loose complete control. He began to move within her, kissing her velvet neck. He heard her moaning with pleasure, but fought to keep his pace steady.

"Oh, Luna," he panted. "You feel... just like heaven." She moaned in responce, and he smiled. He felt her walls tightening around him, and he switched his pace to accomadate her. He pushed into her and hled himself there as she reached her climax, driving him over the edge with his. They laid there, panting and sweating, until a gentle knock on the bedroom door pulled them from their pleasurable daze. He smiled as he stood and began to dress himself.

"If only we did that more often," she murmured, still lying on the bed. He made his way over to her and gently kissed her swollen lips, setting a simple blue dress on the bed next to her, along with a bra and a pair of panties.

"I know, love," he cooed. "Right now, we need to go down stairs before Mother becomes worried." He grabbed the picture and slid it in his pocket before Luna could notice.

_She doesn't need to see it right now..._

* * *

><p>He watched her as she danced around the gardens, her feet moving to the beat of whatever tune was playing in her head. He couldn't believe that he used to think of her as anything but amazing. In his sixth year, amongst all the pressure from the Death Eaters, fallen in love with Luna's sunny disposition. In the past few months, he had fallen in love with her. He sat on a bench and watched her dance. Her eyes turned to him, and she motioned for him to join her. He smiled and rose to his feet.<p>

"Feels good, doesn't it," she questioned. "To dance like no one is watching?" He leaned down and kissed her.

"It does," he answered softly. They danced around the gardens some more before she suddenly stopped. "Is there something wrong, love?"

"Me and Daddy used to dance like this around the kitchen," she muttered, averting her gaze to the ground. He reached for her arm and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he whispered in her ear. "I know you miss him. I do, too." He held her as she silently cried. He had grown attached to the man, and was hurt when the house was attacked. His pain had grown when Luna blamed him for her father's death.

"If only there was a way to make everything right again," she murmured. He gently squeezed her, then pulled the picture out of his pocket.

"I wish I knew how..." He slid the photo back into his pocket and motioned towards the manor. "The elves probably have dinner waiting for us." She smiled, a soft, melancholy smile, and followed him to the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Draco, please," she whined. He was afraid that she would become curious about the photo, and in his recklessness, had glanced at it one too many times.<p>

"Just wait until tomorrow, Luna," he soothed, trying to get her to just lay down and go to sleep. "It's not that important."

"You've been staring at it almost all day," she argued. He sighed and stared out the window. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" He turned back to her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Luna Lovegood, where on Earth did you come up with that idea?"

"What else could it be? You've been acting so distant lately, only paying attention to me when I ask for it, and you keep hiding that picture from me!" Tears formed in her eyes. "After everything we've been through, you go and throw it all away for someone else."

"You really think I'm cheating on you with someone else?" He shook his head. "Luna, why would I do that?"

"Cause you didn't care to begin with, I don't know!" She was crying now, her face dripping with tears. "You probably didn't even flinch when Daddy died!"

"You think it didn't hurt me, too," he half shouted. "You think I didn't mourn for him while you were gone?" He pulled the picture out of his pocket and held it up where she could see it. "You think this didn't almost kill me as well?" His voice had softened to a sob now. She stared at the photo, then shifted her gaze to Draco.

"I thought I told you to burn all of them," she whispered. He nodded.

"You did," he croaked. "But I just couldn't. This was our child. This was suppose to be out future." He, too, was crying, the wounds of the past few months reopened. "I can't pretend it didn't happen, Luna. I wish, in a way, that I could, but I can't. I can't help but think about that day, and wonder if maybe, just maybe, I was to blame for loosing our child." She rounded the bed and cupped his face in her hands. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"Draco," she cooed. "Oh, Draco."

"I've never thought about taking my own life, but that day almost drove me to it," he continued. "As unexpected as it was, I can actually say I loved our child, and still do." He opened his eyes, sorrow and affection mingling in his gaze. "But you needed me. I had to be strong, for you. I promised your father that I would take care of you. He trusted me to do that." Her lips brushed against his.

"And you have," she soothed, her bright blue eyes glistening. "You've done so well, Draco." He rested his head against hers. "But now, it's time for me to take care of you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: You see the little blue button at the bottom? It does something awesome. It makes the story update faster. Press it, please._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>You guys seem to be enjoying this. Yes, Draco has been holding on to an ultrasound photo. Who wouldn't do the same in his situation?<em>

_And I was told, very kindly, to write faster. As much as I love writing, I must wait for inpiration and for my daguther, who is only 8 months old, to calm down and entertain herself. Otherwise, I become the source of entertainment. Entertaining an 8-month-old is not as easy as one would think._

_Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please R & R._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco scanned the collection of jewelry in the case. He was trying to find the perfect piece. Nothing else would do. He had been searching all day, but could not find anything that he felt was good enough.<p>

"How picky can she be," Blaise called from behind him. "She's already-"

"Don't even say it, Blaise," Draco snapped. "She's been through more than both of us. In my opnion, she has every right to be the way she is." Blaise joined Draco's side.

"Good luck finding something that _you_ think is perfect for her," he muttered. "As unique as she is, I doubt you'll find something."

"Unique," the jeweler asked. Both men nodded. "Well, all you had to do was say something! I've got a ring in the back!" The short man disappeared to the back, only to reappear with a small, dusty box. He opened the box, revealing the ring. Garnets and opals were arranged to form the shape of a flower, set into antique looking gold. Draco figured the ring must have been at least 2 1/2" tall.

"It's perfect," he whispered, pulling the ring out of the box to examine it. "Matter of fact, it's more than perfect."

"It screams Luna," Blaise chuckled, earning himself a punch to the arm. "Well, it does!" Draco smiled, putting the ring back in the box and paying for it.

"I know," he breathed. "Now the fun part, how do I ask her?" Blaise shook his head.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since you found out she was pregnant," he stated. Draco walked along Diagon Ally, deep in thought.

"Maybe I should hand it from a branch in one of the trees with a note," he pondered.

"Don't worry too much about it," Blaise instructed. "You've got time. She isn't leaving any time soon." They said their good-byes, and Draco apparated back to the manor.

His mind raced when he heard his mother screaming his name.

He darted into the manor, following her screams. He took the stairs by two and found her on the second floor, at the bottom of the stairs, kneeling next to Luna's crumbled body. His breathing caught in his throat.

"I don't know what happened," Narcissa explained in a rush as he dropped to his knees next to her. "She was just coming down for lunch. We were going to go to Hogsmead, to Madame Puddifoots to have tea. She fell down the stairs."

"I'll get her to St. Mungo's," he interrupted. "She'll be fine, Mother, I promise."

_She has to be._

He lifted Luna's body and apparated to St. Mungo's, this time reliquishing control to the frantic nurses and Healers. Once he was alone in the waiting room, he sat in a chair and let the terror overtake his mentallity.

_I failed. I was suppose to take care of her, and now she's hurt._

_Will she ever wake up?_

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his eyes. He had spend the night at the hospital with her, refusing to leave her side once allowed in the room. His back and his neck hurt, but his main concern was Luna. He lifted his head off the edge of the hospital bed and looked at her face. She had a few bruises, but she looked peaceful, like she was merely sleeping.<p>

_She needs to wake up. It's already been a whole day._

He reached into his pocket and toyed with the ring. He wanted so bad to tell her how much she meant to him, how he couldn't imagine life without her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to start a family with her. He wanted to grow old with her by his side.

_All she needs to do is wake up._

He pulled the ultrasound photo out of his pocket and gazed at it. Loosing their child had hurt him more than he thought it would. If he lost her, though, he knew, without a doubt, that he would go completely mental. In the time span of only six months, she had become his world. Her father had already given them his blessings when they told him about the pregnancy, and again after the miscarriage. Lucius had given his blessings before being shipped off to Azkaban, and everyone already knew how Narcissa felt about the young couple.

All he needed to do was ask her.

He put the picture away and averted his gaze back to Luna.

"Please wake up, Lu," he whispered. "I love you, I need you, and I don't want to live without you. You've become my world, my everything. Please, please wake up." He began toying with the ring again. "I got something for you. It took me forever to find one that was perfect, but I did. But I can't give it to you until you wake up." He could feel the emotions growing within him. "I can't loose you; not now. I promised your father that I would stay by your side, and I will. Please, I'm begging you, come back to me." He gently kissed her forehead.

_She'll wake up. She has to._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>"Ohhhh... Man, you REALLY need to stop with the heart-wrenching endings. Really."<em>

_Miss Munchk1n, you are more than likely right about that. But, I love toying with Draco's emotions way too much. *insert evil smile* He's too much fun._

_Here's the next chapter. I'll try to keep to a happy ending. I promise!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>"Draco," a voice called, pulling him from his slumber. "Draco, wake up, dear." He slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep next to her bed again. He lifted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Luna was still asleep. He turned his head to see his mother standing next to him.<p>

"Good morning, Mother," he greeted. She pulled a chair up next to his and sat down.

"She's still asleep," she questioned. He nodded. "At least she isn't getting worse."

"But she's not getting any better, either," he muttered. "She needs to wake up." Narcissa's gentle hand gripped his shoulder, and he met her eyes.

"I know you're anxious, son," she soothed. "But try and keep calm. She just suffered a pretty bad fall. Her body needs time to heal itself." He slid his hand in his pocket and toyed with the ring again.

"It's been three days," he whispered. "I spent all day looking for the perfect ring."

"Hush, Draco," she cooed. "It'll all be just fine. Why don't you go get something to eat? You look hungry." He nodded and stood, kissing Luna's head before exiting the room. Narcissa looked at the young girl.

"Wake up soon, Luna," she murmured. "He loves you very much, darling. He's basically went the whole three days without eating. He thinks I can't tell, but I can." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of knitting needles. "I should have a nice little scarf for you when you wake up."

* * *

><p>He slowly made his way back to Luna's hospital room. He wanted to see her, more than anything, but he wasn't sure if his heart could take seeing that she was still unconscious. The weight in his pocket reminded him of why he was going back to her room.<p>

_Please let her be awake._

He heard his mother talking, then a familiar, dreamy voice respond. His heart pounding, he ran down the hall. The voices began to laugh. There was no mistaking it. That was Luna's voice, and she was speaking to his mother. He darted through the doorway. His gaze turned to the bed.

She was sitting up, her skin glowing, a huge smile on her face. Any trace of her fall down the stairs were gone. In that moment, seeing her laughing with Narcissa, he thought Luna was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Luna," he whispered, approaching her side. She turned to him and smiled, unknowingly causing his voice to catch in his throat. He wrapped an arm around her torso and rested his head on her shoulder. His emotions crashed over him, and he did nothing to stop the onslaught of tears. Her small, gentle arms wrapped around him.

_Yes._ his mind whimpered. _Yes, please, yes._

"It's okay, Draco," Luna soothed. "I'm here now. There's no need to cry."

_There's more than enough reason to cry._

He curled up next to her on the bed. He wasn't letting go of her this time. No one would make him let go. He was hers and hers alone. How many other witches could make him feel like his world was crumbling when they weren't around? How many other witches could affect him like she had? He loved her, there was no doubt about it. He loved every part of her. Her loony ways and how she would constantly search for Nargles, even though no one else thought they existed. Her platnium hair, so much like his, yet so different. Her bright blue eyes that resembled his mother's eyes. Her voice, and how his name sounded when she called for him. She had brought out a side of him he never knew existed. He had stood up to his father for her and their child. He had manned up and took his share of responsibility, and still did. This was everything he could ever ask for and more.

"Luna, I love you," he choked out.

"I know," she murmured. "Your mother has been filling me in on what you've been doing the past few days." He opened his eyes to see his mother seated next to the bed. In his relief over Luna being awake, he had forgotten that Narcissa was there. "You really shouldn't go that long without eating. It can cause an unhealthy weight loss." He smiled.

"Maybe the Nargles kept taking my food before I could eat," he answered softly.

_She's been unconscious for three days and she's worried about my appetite._

"I'll go get the Healer," Narcissa stated before exiting the room. Draco tightened his hold on Luna.

"I was so scared, Luna," he half sobbed. Her fingers stroked his arm. "I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"I know, Draco," she cooed. "I kind of floated in and out, but I couldn't respond. I remember you saying you had something for me." He pulled a hand away and reached into his pocket.

"It took me forever to find one that was perfect for you," he began. "I was almost afraid I'd have to go with a pair of earrings." He looked up to see her puzzled face. "I was going to find a unique way to ask you, but given everything that's happened the past few days, I'll just say it like it is." He held the ring before her, and could see the shock and awe in her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Luna Lovegood?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>MissMunchk1n, I do believe you are one of the best reviewers ever. *hugs*<em>

_Here's the next chapter. Please, don't throw anything at me. I have simply become Draco and Luna's messenger._

_Love always,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>He held his breath, waiting for an answer. His heart pounded in his chest. He could see the uncertanty in her eyes.<p>

_Please, Luna, don't turn me away. I need you._

"Draco," she began, "it's beautiful. It really is. But I need just a little more time." He pushed himself up to a sitting position and stared and the floor. It wasn't a straight no, but it also wasn't a guaranteed yes. He could feel his body trembling. This was not what he had imagined when he thought of proposing. He had thought she would say yes. What did he have to do to make sure he didn't loose her.

"I understand," he whispered. In all honesty, he didn't. He had thought that they were ready for the next step. He was, that much was true. How oculd it be that she wasn't? He felt her frail fingers grasp her hand.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she soothed. "I love you. You know that. Just give me some time to think about it." He nodded, unable to trust himself to say anything. "Why don't you go hang out with Neville and Cho? You could let them know that I'm awake now." Another nod, and he stood, giving her a light kiss on the lips before leaving. He could feel her gaze following him. He knew that she could tell he was hurt, but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He apparated to Diagon Ally.

"Draco," Neville called. Draco turned to see him walking up the street towards him.

"Hey, Neville," the blond answered sadly. Neville's smile faded at the tone of Draco's voice.

"Wanna talk about it over some ice cream from Fortescue's," he offered softly. Draco nodded, grateful that Neville had figured him out so well. Blaise was great when Draco was in need of an object, but when it came to more serious matters, it was Neville who seemed to be at the right place.

A few minutes later, Draco was a nervous wreck. His face was dripping with tears, his sundae untouched. His trembling had gotten worse. Neville stared at him sympathetically.

"That's not like Luna," he stated, clearly confused. "She cares about you more than she's every cared about anyone else but her father. Why didn't she say yes?"

"I don't know, Nev," Draco half sobbed. "I spent a whole day searching for the perfect ring. I thought we were ready."

"Just calm down, mate," Neville instructed. "Maybe she's still trying to get over what happened with her father? That shook her up pretty badly." Draco nodded.

"I just don't want to have to let her go," he whispered. "I need her, Neville. I can't even begin to imagine a day without her."

"I know, mate," the Gryffindor responded. "You think she might be..." Draco shuddered.

"I hope not," he muttered, almost pleadingly. "Merlin, I don't know if I could handle the idea of her cheating." He licked his lips nervously. "Hell, just a few weeks ago she accused me of cheating on her." He choked back another wave of tears at the idea of her with another man. His eyes met Neville's. "You don't think she would, do you?"

"I'm not sure," the brunette replied. "I want to say she wouldn't, but I could be wrong. I thought you wouldn't change for anyone, but you did." A smile flashed across Draco's face, then disappeared just as quickly.

"I'll go check on her," he stated. "Wait for me by the creek near the Burrow." Neville nodded, and the duo parted ways. Draco apparated back to St. Mungo's and made his way up to Luna's room.

He heard her voice, then another voice speaking to her. He could have swore that it was simply Ron Weasley, until the male voice laughed. He felt his heart stop for just a moment before he stormed into the room.

Cormac McLaggen was sitting in the chair next to her bed, laughing with Luna. Her bright blue eyes turned to him, and he could tell from her shocked face that he had just caught her doing something she knew was wrong.

"Draco," she exclaimed. "I didn't think you would come back!" He sneered at the boy in the chair.

"Well, here I am," he hissed, shifting his gaze back to her. "Tell me why he's here."

"Don't you know, Malfoy," McLaggen jeered. "We've been dating for about a month." Draco glared at his rival.

"Really, now," he snapped. "Cause I've been her boyfriend for the better part of two years!" McLaggen's gaze drifted to her face, as did Draco's. She looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Care to explain, Luna," McLaggen questioned gently.

"Yes, do explain," Draco mocked. "Explain why I've spent the past three days by your side, waiting for you to wake up. Explain why I have held true to the words I spoke to your father when we told him you were pregnant." McLaggen's jaw dropped. "Explain why I spent 300 galleons on the perfect engagement ring." Draco shifted his gaze to McLaggen. "You can have her, for all I care." He turned and briskly exited the room.

"Draco," her voice called. He felt his heart clench in his chest. He was not going to let her know how much it hurt him. He was going to continue on like it didn't matter. "Draco, please!" He didn't turn around, even though he desperately wanted to.

_Keep walking, Draco. Don't let her know how much it hurts._

He apparated to the creek. Once his feet touched the ground, he collapsed into a crying, sobbing heap. He didn't even bother to see who all was there; he was too consumed with pain. His body shook with the force of the sobs. A pair of comforting arms encircled him, and he heard Ginny whispering soothingly in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, seeking any sort of comfort. He couldn't stop the flood of emotion, the sound of Luna's pleading voice playing over and over in his mind.

"I didn't think she would," Neville said, his voice laced with a tone of defeat. "I thought she was better than that. I thought she cared more than that." Draco cried even harder. His heart didn't just break when he left St. Mungo's. It had shattered.

"She was everything to me," he sobbed. "I needed her!"

"Shhh," Ginny soothed, her fingers combing through his hair. "Just let it out. Don't try and reason it all out." He shook in the red-head's embrace.

"But I love her," he whimpered. "I always will. I promised her father that I would take care of her." A lump formed in his throat, and he was reduced to a whimpering, shaking mess in her arms. After a few moments, he had dozed off. Ginny looked at Neville

"Neville, what do we do," she asked.

"We confront her about it," he answered. "Then we help Draco get through this. He needs all the help he can get." She nodded.

"Do you think he'll give her another chance," Cho inquired. He shook his head.

"This hurt him pretty bad," he responded. "If he does, then he really does need her. I won't blame him, though, if he never speaks to her again."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>*avoids flying objects* I said I was simply the messenger! Please, don't kill me!<em>

_Yes, Luna broke his heart. She did the unthinkable and cheated on him with, of all people, McLaggen. But that is not the end of their story. Enter Neville, the awesome, to the rescue!_

_Enjoy! And please, don't hate me!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco strolled down Diagon Ally, looking forward to lunch. He had taken over Lucius's job at the Ministry, and had arranged to have lunch today with Neville, Cho, Blaise, and Ginny. It had been a year since he last saw Luna, and he still wasn't sure if his heart could handle seeing her again. His friends had stopped mentioning her name. Every once in a while, one of them would slip up, and he would bite his lip and look away. His heartbreak was apparent in more ways than one.<p>

His eyes had changed, looking more sad than before. He had gotten slimmer, and he had neglected to cut his hair, which now hung at his collar bone. He barely smiled anymore. Her betrayal had just about killed him, had it not been for Molly and Narcissa's intervention.

He spoted the quartette and waved. Neville waved back, a huge smile on his face.

"What's the smile about, Neville," Draco inquired. All eyes turned to Ginny, who was bouncing in her seat. "What are you all excited about, Ginny?" She giggled, then held up her left hand.

"Harry proposed," she exclaimed. "Last night, it was so romantic!" Draco forced a smile for her.

"Congrats, Ginny," he laughed. "Took him long enough, eh?"

_That should be me and..._

No. He refused to think of her. Even though he still had the ring, he would not think of her in that manner ever again. Not after how she hurt him. He turned to Neville as Cho and Ginny started chatting about wedding plans.

"You're going to have to talk to her," the Gryffindor whispered. Draco shook his head. "I know you're still hurting, but she is to, whether you want to believe it or not. She sends me an owl every day, asking me how she can convince you to talk to her."

"I just don't know if I can handle it," Draco muttered.

"I know, mate," Neville murmured. "At least do it cause I asked you to." Draco nodded slowly. He stared at the top of the table.

"Where is she," he sighed after a few moments.

"At the creek. She'll be there all day." Draco nodded again.

"I'll meet with her after work," he stated. "I've only got a few hours left anyway." His eyes met Blaise's.

"You sure you wanna do that," the darker man asked as Neville, Ginny, and Cho left.

"I might as well," the blond muttered. "In all honesty, Blaise, I still love her."

"I know, mate. I can see it in your eyes."

* * *

><p>Draco left the Ministry and apparated to the creek. He had thought about what he would say to her since he left the cafe, but nothing seemed to convey how hard the past year had been.<p>

All his planning went to waste as soon as he saw her.

She turned around and smile, and he felt his heart clench in his chest. The pain resurfaced, and he had to choke back a wave of tears. She was still just a beautiful as he remembered.

_I love her. I need her. Why didn't I fight for her?_

"Hey, Draco," she whispered. He nodded in response, and she looked away. "I just wanted to apologize, for everything." Anger flared inside of him.

"A bit too late for that, aren't you," he snapped. She jumped. "I gave you everything, Luna! I stood beside you through the best and worst of times. I had hoped to take you as my wife one day."

"I know, Draco, and I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Sorry won't fix anything now," he cut in. "It won't undo the sleepless nights I spent crying alone. It won't undo the numerous times I listen to my mother pleading with me to eat." His emotions overwhelmed him, and a tear slid down his cheek. "It won't erase the pain I've lived with for a year. A year, Luna!" He choked back the sobs that were fighting to escape.

"Why? Why, Luna? I would have never done that to you." She grasped his hand, and he almost sobbed at the strange, yet familiar, touch. He hadn't realized how much he missed this kind of contact.

"I know I was wrong," she began softly. "He needed a friend, and I couldn't tell him no. Before I could stop it, everything had spiralled out of control." He could see the tears in her gaze. "I never meant to hurt you, Draco. You mean the world to me, you really do."

"Then why?" She looked away again.

"Cause I'm too caring," she muttered. Before he could stop himself, he had pulled her into a hug and was stroking her hair.

"As much as I want to agree with you, I can't," he soothed.

_What the actual fuck? I've spent a year being mad at her! Why the hell am I soothing her now?_

"You're perfect the way you are, Luna. Not many people see that. If everyone cared like you do, I think the world would be a better place." She worked her head around to where she could see into his eyes.

"So you'll take me back," she questioned. He bit his lip.

"I wish it was that simple, Luna," he explained. "I have to be able to trust you all over again. I want to, so badly." Fresh tears formed in his eyes. "It won't be the same as it used to be."

"I know," she stated, her voice barely audible. "I wouldn't trust me if I was you, either." He pulled her close. "Please, Draco, just give me another chance."

"I will, Luna. I still love you. I still need you. More now than ever."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I never said that Draco had forgiven Luna completely. But after a year of not seeing her and being basically depressed, I'm sure he wanted to see if he could trust her again. True love runs deep in that boy. Just couldn't see it through his father's influence. :)<em>

_Here's the next chapter. Do enjoy._

_P.S. If I don't update as fast as usual, I'm in the process of a major life change so I'll be a bit busy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p><em>He walked towards the bedroom. He could hear her giggling. He opened the door and saw McLaggen on top of Luna.<em>

Draco sat straight up as he awoke, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He couldn't shake the image out of his head. It was sickening, to say the least. It also reminded him of what might have happened that he didn't know about, and the pain of knowing it might have happened. He bit his lip and dropped his head back to the pillow.

_Maybe I was too quick to give her another chance. Maybe I should have waited._

He opened his eyes, only to remember that he had specified that she would stay in her flat in London. He was glad of that, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He had thought the pain had subsided, and that he could try to rekindle the romance he had with Luna. He didn't expect to be so untrusting and insecure. He thought it would be easier than it was.

_She betrayed your trust. Did you really think forgiving her would be simple?_

_But I still love her. I still need her._

_You can't trust her._

A tap at the window pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see an owl. He rose to his feet and let the bird in, untied the scroll attached to it's leg, and fed it a treat. He unrolled the scroll and red the note.

_Draco,_

_You're mother told me about what happened between you and Luna. Follow your heart, son._

_Lucius_

Draco turned to the closet. He needed to speak with Luna and set some ground rules before their second chance could start. He couldn't gurantee that she would be faithful, but he loved her too much to stay away from her any longer.

Heart and mind heavy with uncertainty, he flooed to Luna's flat.

* * *

><p>"Luna," he called, stepping through the green flames.<p>

"Here," she answered. He turned to see her coming down the hall in...

_Merlin, can that bath robe get any more revealing?_

He focused his eyes on hers, hoping she wouldn't notice his growing erection. A whole year without any form of intimacy had left Draco hormonal and almost desperate. Seeing her in such an outfit reminded him of the situation.

"We need to set a few ground rules before we start this over," he stated. "You already know what needs to be rebuilt."

"Trust," she murmured. He nodded.

"I still love you, Luna," he continued, "and I still need you. But I also need to be able to guarantee that you'll be faithful. Right now, I have very reason to doubt that." Tears formed in her eyes.

"I know," she whispered.

"I want us to agree to a few terms," he resumed. "First, I will know where you are and who you are with at all times." She nodded. "Second, if I catch you with any other man aside of Neville, Blaise, Potter or Weasley, I will walk away and never look back." She nodded again. "Thirdly, until you can prove your fidelity, we will have no form of intimacy, even kissing." She nodded a third time. "Good. Saturday at lunch, me and you, Neville, Cho, Ginny, and Potter?"

"Of course," she choked out. He reached for her hand and stroked her fingers.

"I can't say it enoug, Luna," he soothed. "I'm still a bit shaken. I'm sure you are, too. Just be patient." She nodded solemnly.

_Please, don't let this be a mistake._

* * *

><p>He strolled down Diagon Ally, Luna beside him, heading to the small cafe from a few days ago. The feeling of her next to him was bittersweet, if not releiving. He hated having to give her rules, but he could not ensure that she would be faithful unless she was right next to him almost all the time.<p>

"Draco," Neville called as the pair neared the cafe. "I see you've got Luna with you!" The blond smiled.

"Yeah, we decided to give this another try," he answered. Neville grinned.

"Good to see," he stated. "Let's eat. Harry's starving!" The group laughed as they entered, and Draco reveled in the happiness.

_This is how it should always be._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I was asked why would I make you guys cry. It's a tradgedy. I know, I made Luna out to be a bitch. In my experience, the quiet ones are the ones you have to worry about, and she was quiet. But this is not the worst of it, mind you.<em>

_And I can already say: I know how this will end. I had other plans, but this story is taking it's own course. I am simply the messenger. Unfortunately, I can't tell you WHO Draco will wind up with._

_Enjoy, and review if you feel like it. Your input helps move this story along. :)_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco laughed as he sat at the outdoor table of Fortescue's with his friends. Neville had just cracked some insane joke, and it had the whole group, minus Luna, howling with laughter. It had already been three months since him and Luna had started their second chance.<p>

"So, Draco," Blaise chuckled. "Where's Luna? I've gotten used to seeing you with her!" Draco grinned from ear to ear.

"She said she wasn't feeling good," he answered. "Just wanted to rest for the day." Cho's gently yet sad smile caught his attention.

"Cedric used to be that nice," she murmured. Everyone got quiet, and Draco, being the person sitting closest to her, put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you miss him," he whispered soothingly. She nodded.

"I should be over it by now," she stated.

"Cho, we don't blame you one bit for still missing him," Harry piped in. "If something happened to Ginny right now, I would be an absolute mess." Cho's smile widened.

"We're all right here, Cho," Neville added. "If you want to talk, you know you can owl any of us, and we'll be right there." She nodded again.

"Thanks, guys," she replied. They all smiled, then Harry glanced at his watch.

"Well, I gotta go," he began. "Molly's having dinner at the Burrow, and she'll have my neck if I'm late." They all laughed as they stood simultaniously.

"Tell her I said hi," Draco called as he and Neville headed down the ally to check out Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Wonder what's got Luna feeling sickly," the Gryffindor questioned. Draco shrugged.

"Who knows," he responded. "It's probably her allergies." They both stopped as they saw Seamus Finnigan in a side street. The duo grinned.

"Wonder who he's snogging," Neville jeered, elbowing Draco playfully.

"Yeah, hope she doesn't blow up," the blond teased. They watched the Irishman make out with the mystery woman, and both chuckled eagerly as the couple moved, revealing her face and her wild, curly blond hair.

_NO!_

Draco stormed forward and pulled Finnigan off of Luna. He slammed the shorter man against the wall, then turned his attention to her.

"I thought you said you weren't feeling well," he growled, his hand lingering dangerously around Finnigan's neck. She shifted her gaze from Draco to Neville, then back to Draco.

"I was just," she stammered. "I didn't mean... It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Luna, we know what we saw," Neville intoned. "How could you? And to Draco, of all people!" Finnigan tried to speak, but Draco tightened his grip on the brunette's throat.

"Stay silent," the Slytherin hissed. He turned back to Luna. "I gave you a second chance, despite the possiblity that it would end like this. I gave you my heart once again, and was contemplating the idea of kissing you again." He threw Finnigan to the ground, who scrambled to his feet and darted away. "Not anymore!" Tears filled her eyes.

"Draco, please," she pleaded.

"Luna, you knew this would happen if you snuck around again," Neville cut in. "I'm ashamed to say that I know you!"

"I'm ashamed to even think that we could have had a family together," Draco snapped, his emotions getting the better of him. "Luna, why? As deeply as I love and need you, you throw it all away again?" She sat on the pile of crates and covered her face. The two men stared at her as soft, choked sobs reached their ears.

"Draco, please," she sobbed after a few moments. He shook his head, even though she couldn't see.

"No," he whispered, his own voice choked. "No more chances. This is it." He turned and walked away before she could talk him back out of it. He just needed to be alone for a moment. He sauntered down a small allyway, stopping just outside of Bourgin and Burkes. He did his best to choke back the tears.

"Draco?" He turned to see Cho making her way towards him. He relaxed as she neared. "What's wrong?"

"Luna," he choked out. "Me and Nev caught her with Finnigan." A few drops of frustraition and hurt fell from his silver gaze.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Draco, I'm sorry. I can't believe she would do that again!" Her soft hand wiped his tears away, and he silently cursed himself for letting her see him this vulnerable again. Something about her made him want to be stronger.

_Maybe it's the knowledge that she still misses Cedric._

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He would not allow himself to cry over Luna anymore. She proved her true nature, and even though it was going to be tough, it was time for him to move forward.

"What do I do now," he wondered aloud once he regained control of his composure. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Act like you don't need her anymore," she instructed softly. "Act like you knew it was coming, and move along with life." He returned the embrace.

"But I did know it was coming," he responded. "Something inside of me said that she wouldn't be faithful." Their eyes met.

"Then getting over her should be easy." A mischievious glint entered her eyes. "And maybe, you should start tonight." He shook his head.

"Cho, I can't take advantage of you like that," he argued.

"Then don't look at it as you taking advantage of me," she cooed. "Look at it as I'm helping you with something." He swallowed as she lead him out to the main street.

_Merlin, don't let this explode in my face again._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I almost forgot about this story! How horrible of me!<em>

_This chapter will be very, VERY steamy. Let's see what moves Cho Chang has been hiding. Sit back, try not to get too horny, and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco followed Cho to her flat in Muggle London. He was too nervous about what she was proposing to bother with asking why she wanted to live amongst Muggles. His nervouseness grew when she locked the door behind them.<p>

"Relax, Draco," she cooed as she kissed the sensitive skin just under his ear. "It'll make verything better." He tried to ease his nerves by focusing on the feel of Cho's lips against his skin. "Just surrender."

"I'm trying," he whispered, his hands sliding up her sides. She pulled away and grinned.

"Go ahead and strip down," she instructed. "I think I got something that'll help." He did as she said, and just as he had shed his trousers, she entered the room with a small jar in hand.

"What's that," he questioned. She grinned and opened the lid, dipping her fingers into the strange liquid.

"Just trust me," she teased before rubbing the substance onto the back of his neck.

His skin began to heat up, which sent odd waves of pleasure over his body. He closed his eyes and reveled in the gentle heat. Her hand expertly massaged his neck, rubbing the muscles in all the right places.

"It seems to be working," she murmured in his ear. He was about to ask her what she meant when he felt her free hand slide under the waist band of his boxers. Her hand closed around his engorged memeber, and he realized what the lotion was for.

"You sneaky little woman," he hissed as she gently stroked his growing erection. Her lips met his, and he felt his arousal highten. The combination of her hand on his cock and her lips against his was enough to wipe his mind of any rational thought. He slid a hand under her shirt and gently massaged her breast through the lace of her bra.

"Bed," she gasped. "Now." He followed her to her bedroom, where they both stripped completely naked. He started to climb onto the bed after her, the heat from the lotion making his erection unberable, when she held up a hand to stop him.

He groaned when she slid that same hand down her stomach.

Her slender fingers began tweaking her clit, and he felt himself grow harder than he thought possible. He found it difficult to breath, and began wondering how much more he could take. His mouth went dry as she began to softly moan with pleasure.

_Merlin, how much longer do I have to watch?_

Almost as though she had been reading his mind, she moved herself to her knees and motioned him to move closer to the bed. Once he was at the edge, she took his tip into her mouth. He gasped and tangled his hand in her hair. She was much more skilled than Luna, her tongue and lips driving his to madness. His knees grew weak, and he began to whimper with the pleasure.

"Please," he pleaded, his voice so soft he could barely hear himself. "Please, Cho... I can't stand much longer..."

She pulled away and laid back on the bed. A lightbulb went off in his mind, and he smiled menacingly before kneeling and putting a hand on each thigh. He looked up to see her shocked expression, then he covered her womanhood with his mouth. Her hips bucked against his lips as he gently sucked and nibbled on her clit. He lapped at her juices, tasting her own arousal.

"Draco," she moaned. He slid his tongue into her entrance, and she let out a cry. He continued his assault, until her cries of pleasure had turned into a pleaidng mantra.

"Please, please, please, please," she chanted over and over. Just as she was about to come, he pulled away. Her eyes met his, and he climbed up and took her mouth into his. Slowly, tenderly, he slid into her, groaning as he did.

"Merlin, Cho, you're so tight," he hissed.

"Just shut up and fuck me," she moaned. He eagerly complied, and had soon lost all sense of time and control. All he could register was the feel of her under him, her walls convulsing around his cock, and her voice chanting his name. He swiflty took one of ehr perky nipples into his mouth, and her chanting became untilegiable whimpers. As he neared his release, he slid a hand from her hips to her clit and began rubbing it in furious circles. She let out a long cry, driving him over the edge. His vision went white for a moment, and he collapsed next to her.

Before he dozed off, he put an arm around her and pulled her protectively close to him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Well, guys, this is it. The last chapter. The characters have taken their paths, and now we get to see the result. Sit back, read, and enjoy the ending of I'll Be.<em>

_Love always,_

Avoline

* * *

><p>Draco followed a very eager Scorpius as the family made their way to Platform 9 34. He smiled as a small, delicate hand closed around his, and turned to see Astoria walking beside him, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, dear," he questioned after Scorpius had made his way through the brick pillar.

"Our baby boy is all grown up," she answered softly. They crossed over to join Scorpius, still holding each other's hand. Draco looked up to see a mess of platnium curls.

_Luna?_

He had not seen her since he caught her in the alleyway with Finnigan, a whole nineteen years ago. She was still just as stunning as ever. Time had been kind to her, unlike some of their comrades.

Cho and Ginny both went on to play for two of the top Quidditch teams. Draco could see Ginny and Harry in the distance. Harry appeared to have gained a few pounds, and Ginny had a more matronly look to her. The blond watched as they joined Weasley and Granger ("Draco, they're married now. Stop calling her that."), who were seeing off a young daughter. Weasley also seemed to have gained some weight.

Harry turned, and his green eyes met Draco's. Draco gently grasped Scorpius's shoulder.

"Scorpius, do you see that man over there," he murmured. Scorpius nodded. "That's Harry Potter. If you're anything like him, I'll be proud." A smile crossed his son's face.

"I'll try, Dad," he replied enthusiastically before boarding the train. Draco smiled and waved as the large locomotive pulled away. He turned his attention back to Luna as Astoria went to chat with her sister.

"Luna," he greeted. She smiled, and he felt his heart clench. He still cared deeply for her, and knowing that their romance wasn't meant to be still left a sting in his chest.

"Hello, Draco," she responded. "I see you have a family now." He nodded.

"As do you," he pointed out. "Twins, I see." She nodded.

"They're just like their father," she stated, a sad glint in her eye. "I wish it was you, though."

"I do, too," he answered. They stood silent for a moment.

"You still have the ultrasound photo," she asked. He nodded.

"I still look at it when things get tough," he whispered. "I still think of what might of been." She nodded.

"Things happen for a reason," she began. "We were too young, and probably not the best for each other." He smiled. "Well, I best be going. It's almost tea time. Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye, Luna," he murmured, shocked at how normal his voice sounded. He knew after this, he probably would never see her again. Their goodbyes could never be interpretted as "see you later." No, this time, goodbye meant just that. It meant closure for their time together, and for the love that died. It meant letting each other go and moving on with their own lives. It meant knowing that the comfort that came with casual conversation would become scarce. Draco contemplated running after her and sharing one last kiss.

"Draco." He turned to see Astoria approaching, and he couldn't stop the smile that covered his face. Maybe he would reserve that kiss for the woman who now held his fragile heart in her hands. He stole one last glance at Luna as he left the platform.

_You will always hold a special place in my heart, Luna Lovegood-Scamander._


End file.
